Cheer
"I'm not great at the, uh... touching thing." Cheer is a reaper from Week XX of The Reaper's Game. A handsome, flirtatious transfer from Kyoto, Cheer arrived in Shibuya just days after the events of Week 13. Appearance Cheer is a slender young man with less-than-plenty room to grow. His hair is long, maroon, and most often tied up with a ribbon. Longer pieces frame his face, but he's more likely to tuck them behind his ears. He has violet eyes, long eyelashes, and generally applies a thin layer of eyeliner just for effect. He's got a small mole under the corner of his right eye. His fashion sense screams his personality: disjointed, half-hearted, and cheerful. He wears bright colors, blues and greens, and his clothes are nearly always wrinkled somehow. Ties are never tied, and you couldn't catch him wearing a belt if you tried. Personality Much like his name suggests, Cheer is generally just that: Cheerful. He says things without thinking, and it often gets him into trouble. The first time he met Nora, she punched him right in the face. With the help of a book. He isn't consciously aware of this yet, but his thoughtless words are more than likely to incite negative attention, as he is incapable of receiving anything positive. However brash he may seem, Cheer is well-intentioned. He won't stand for people being openly insulted in front of him, even if it means misunderstandings. He's a defend first, ask questions later sort of guy. Because of the events of his initial game, Cheer shies away from physical and emotional affection, going so far as to run away or even become physically ill should such an occurrence arise. Despite this, Cheer has a truckload of affection to dole out, and does so liberally to anyone within earshot. He'll whistle, wink, stare, and compliment until he's blue in the face-- but if the tables are ever turned he'll bolt. Like all people with a generally sunny disposition, Cheer struggles with an internal cloud. He is unsure whether or not he will ever find happiness with another human being, and carries a lot of regret about the actions of his past self. However, he doesn't let this show too much. History Pre-Game During his life, Cheer was an incredibly manipulative person. He dated multiple people at once (without honesty) and would throw around his affections like they were free game. He would nearly always expect something in return, even going as far as (in one instance in his early teens) publicly shaming a girl who didn't agree to have sex with him. He was successful in all of his other attempts, however, and always managed to smile his way out of confrontations with the people he'd abused. After an accident involving a train and an early-morning commute, Cheer found himself in the UG-- faced with the Game. His entrance fee was that which he'd coveted: the affections and attention of others. Week ?? THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE WHAT HAPPENED IN THEIR GAME. Relationships Jean Having met the Conductor under casual circumstances, Cheer's first impression of the young man wasn't great, and he would tease and flirt with him insubordinately. However, after witnessing a sparring fight between the Conductor and Hawk his admiration for his superior has increased and he looks forward to training with him, himself. Nora Nora and Cheer met his first night in Shibuya, and unfortunately didn't get along too well. He finds her incredibly attractive, and she finds him worthy of a book in the face. Chris �������������������� good shit go౦ԁ sHit�� thats ✔ some good����shit right����there������ right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self �� i say so �� thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ�� ���� ��НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ�� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����Good shit Howl A friendly and beautiful reaper, Cheer gets along very well with Howl. With a similar style of humor, the two of them have a promising future as friends. Hawk NOT A REAL BIRD!! DO NOT TRUST!!!!!!!! Due to Cheer's insecurity about his aviary noise form, he has a distaste for Hawk, who is often referred to as a bird. He doesn't like the other's aloof personality, and takes bitter joy in their tense interactions. Kin 10/10 would punch again. Sexy. Trivia *Cheer's noise form is Erithacus Accesso- ''similar in appearance to a red breasted robin Gallery HrEYiDK.png|maybe it's maybelline ''(by nessa) colored hair.png|his fashion sense could use some work cheer.png|''by dei'' cheer sweater.png|dollmakers are my downfall tbh